Little Wonders
by Quickfire07
Summary: A girl is lonely, has no friends, and believes she never will. One night she spots a shooting star and wishes she had friends. She'll be surprised at what kind of friends the star gives her. But she wasn't the only one that made a wish. Rating may go up.
1. Memory

My name is Rhodey. I am fourteen and will be fifteen in two weeks. Right now looking back on my life as a child, I remember how it used to be. I had always been so shy and no one had ever wanted to be my friend. I had never cared to try and make friends since I figured it was pointless. I remember so many things, the good and the bad, but I just have to smile at one special memory.

What I'm about to tell you, you may not believe. I don't care if you believe or not because I know it happened and that's all that counts. It's my most treasured memory that I always keep close to my heart…


	2. Enter: Rhodey

"Rhodey! Hurry up; you're going to be late for school!"

"I'm coming!"

She came running down the stares as quickly as she could. When her mother started yelling, she knew that it was really time to start moving. Rhodey made her way to the vehicle, her brother already in the truck. Rhodey was eight years old. She was short, skinny, her hair dirty blonde, and her eyes as blue as the ocean.

"What is it that always takes you so long?" her mother asked

"It's nothing" she replied

"I'll tell you what it is" her brother began, "she takes so long because she can't figure out which one of her stupid toys she wants to cram into her backpack to take to school"

"They're not stupid!" she yelled

"Oh, sorry, you're right. Their just pathetic!" he yelled back "and you're a geek."

"Mom!"

"Rhodey, quiet down! Ryan, quit pestering your sister and shut up!" she yelled. Their mother was clearly annoyed, as usual.

They all sat in silence as their mother, Joan, drove them to school. Rhodey sat in the back, clutching her toy that she had quietly pulled out. Her family was not exactly like the others she had seen at school. A lot of times she wished she had been born into a different family. Truth be told, she knew a secret that her mother didn't know she had discovered. In reality, her parents hadn't planned on having a second child, no. They had only wanted one child, which was her brother, but her mother had somehow gotten pregnant with her. So the reality of it all was that she had been a mistake. She was never supposed to have been born, yet she had.

A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered the day she read the small little book she had found beneath her parents bed in a box. She had been curious. Something inside her had said not to open it because it belonged to her mom, but also because there was something in there that she would regret reading.

After she had read the diary, she was able to realize why she was treated so differently by her parents. Her mother never really showed her and always seemed to be angry at her. Her father never spoke to her, not even hello or goodbye. Did they really hate her that much?

Her mother stopped in front of Ryan's school. She told him goodbye and kissed him on the forehead, then he stepped out of the truck and walked to class. They arrived at Rhodey's school a while later. She had put her little toy back into her bag. Once they stopped in front of the school, she opened the door and stepped out.

Her mother had watched as Rhodey got out of the car, but didn't bother to say goodbye. As soon as her daughter was out of the car and the door closed she drove off.

Rhodey just watched as her mother drove off. She turned her head down and began walking to class. She sighed. She couldn't stand it. She wished she could just run away and just forget about everything, but she couldn't. There would be no where to go, no one would want to take her in, and she would more than likely get killed out on the streets. For a moment she considered that it wouldn't be so bad to die, just let everything fade away. But then she just shook her head.

_It's hard, yeah, but I just have to stay strong. I can't give up_, she thought to herself, _maybe someday something will happen that will turn my life around, something that will make it worth living. Maybe. Just maybe_.


	3. Before the Star

Rhodey walked into her room, throwing her bag on the floor, and falling onto her bed. She held her favorite toy against her chest, her bumblebee transformer. She switched on her TV for the heck of it, but didn't pay attention to the report on the news.

"**Astrologists have reported the existence of a new comet that will be passing by close to earth. They say the comet will be visible tomorrow night and that its orbit is very slow. They believe the comet will be visible for almost half a year as a result of its slow orbit. The astrologists have decided to name the comet (1) "mohou kiseki" meaning magic wonder. So get ready, turn out the lights, and look out your window tomorrow night. Who knows? It might prove to be magical. This is Laura Singer, signing off."**

Rhodey flipped through the channels, not aware of the report that had just come on. She decided to leave it on Disney channel, watching The Suite Life. She sighed laying her head down. She was tired. She turned over and just stared at the ceiling as she felt her eyelids begin to close.

She eventually fell asleep with her TV and her school clothes still on. She didn't even bother making the bed. She held her Bumblebee toy against her chest as she slept.

The alarm sounded making Rhodey jump up in surprise, her heart pounding against her chest. She glared at it and just hit the off button.

_Stupid thing's gonna make me die of a heart attack one day_, she thought to herself. She got up off her bed and realized she still had yesterday's clothes still on and the TV was still on too. She turned off the TV and put on some new clothes. Next she went to the bathroom to wash up then came back into her room. She looked at her toys that were seated on shelves around her room.

"Alright, so who wants to go to school today?" she asked. Yeah she still talked to them, but did it really matter. No. She didn't care what everybody else thought. They were her toys, her only friends and she wouldn't let anything happen to them.

She looked around, thinking to herself. She had taken Bee yesterday so who should she take today? Hmm. She looked from her Transformers to her dinosaurs. She grabbed the raptor she had sitting on her dresser. This one was her favorite dino because it had a lot of color and design to it and had been made to look pretty real.

"I'll take you today" she said to her toy, "Okay, now into the bag. I'll see y'all later!"

She waved goodbye to the rest of her toys and proceeded out the door. She ran down the stares just as her mother was getting ready to call her. She came up to her mom and smiled.

"Morning, mom!" she said cheerfully before skipping out the door. Joan just stood there with a confused face and looked out the door. Had she missed something? She just shook her head. Her mouth twitched slightly, almost invisibly, making it seem as if she had wanted to smile. But had she?

Rhodey hopped into the car. Ryan turned around in his seat to look at his sister. She was smiling and cuddling her raptor close to her chest.

"What's up with you today? You fall out of bed or somethin'?" he asked, confused

"No, just feel good" she replied looking up at him.

"Riiight. Okay. I guess" he said, even more confused. He took one more look at his sister and turned back to the front.

Their mother got in at just then and turned on the car. Once again, Ryan was dropped off first and then Rhodey.

Rhodey couldn't help but smile the entire drive. She didn't know why, but she had a good feeling about today. She had this strange feeling that something good was going to happen today, something magical. But what?

She walked to class with a smile on her face. Yeah, today was going to be great.


	4. Starlight, Starbright

School had actually turned out pretty good today. No one had bothered her and she seemed able to concentrate more on her work. She had been right. Today had been a good day.

She sat in the car now, looking out the window as they were driving home. She had her raptor cradling in her arms. She still had a small smile on her face. She saw the familiar street her house was on and the car pulled into the driveway.

She got out of the car and walked into the house. She immediately began walking up the stairs to her room. Once she was there she just let her bag drop and once again fell onto her bed. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, relaxing herself.

She decided she might as well turn on the TV to see if anything good was on. She flipped through the channels, finding nothing. They were showing a couple of movies on some channels, but none that she liked or was allowed to watch. She just turned the TV back off and got out of bed.

"Well, today was actually a pretty good day" she said to her toys, "You guys didn't throw any parties while I was gone did you?"

She looked around at her toys giggling to herself. She then turned to her Optimus Prime toy, who was pretty big and would not be able to go to school with her.

"Well, you're in charge when I'm gone. Did everyone behave?" she asked with a smile. She looked at the Megatron right next to Optimus and smiled even more.

"And you? I know you must have done something. You always do."

She turned around and walked to her window. Her smile began to fade a little. She was thinking about how she had no friends. Why did no one ever like her? What made her so different? She wanted friends so bad. Someone who could share her interests, laugh with her, comfort her. Someone loyal and who understood her.

She looked up in time to see a bright star that seemed to glow brighter than any of the others. She felt warm as she stared at it, filling her with wonder and amazement. She kept looking at it and got an idea.

"I wish I could have friends. It could be anyone, any_thing_. I just want friends" she said to the star hopefully. Suddenly she felt tired and yawned.

"Well, guess it's time for bed. Goodnight everyone" she said, yawning one more time before falling asleep.

The star in the sky seemed to glow brighter as she slept. The light of the star filled her room, shining on the toys sitting there. They all seemed to glow as the light became brighter and brighter until it faded away as if nothing had happened. Rhodey just slept through it all.

--

Rhodey woke up, stretched her limbs, and got out of bed. She then panicked and looked at her clock. The alarm hadn't gone off! Then she remembered it was the weekend. She exhaled in relief. Good.

She went to her closet and put on some clothes in case her parents wanted to go anywhere today. She went to her bathroom and washed up and then came out into her room. She looked around at her toys.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" she asked as she bent down to tie her shoes. She smiled at her toys and left the room.

Rhodey came downstairs and saw her mom, her brother, and her father. She went up to the cabinet and grabbed a cereal box. She sat down next to Ryan when she finished preparing her breakfast and ate. It was always so awkward when she came down for breakfast. No matter how long it had been, she could never get used to the silence in the room. It made her feel even more awkward and out of place.

Once she was finished, she washed her bowl and was about to go back to her room when her mom called her.

"Rhodey, we'll be leaving in a bit so don't stay up there for too long" Joan told her

"Okay, I'll be right back" she said, turning to run up the stairs.

She hurried into her room and grabbed her small backpack that had a design of Bumblebee and an Autobot symbol on it. She never left home without it, especially on weekends. It was what she used instead of a purse.

"Okay, I think I'll take…you!" she said as she quickly grabbed her Armada Hotshot. He had been her first transformer and the reason she had started collecting.

Rhodey ran back downstairs in time to see everyone ready to leave and walking out the door. Her father was standing there, waiting for her to go out the door. She walked quickly and silently passed him. If she were a dog, she would have had her ears down and her tail between her legs right about now.

She climbed into the car, Ryan sitting next to her since their mom was sitting in the front. They drove to the mall, which was huge and easy to get lost in if you wonder off. Her father parked the car and they all got out and walked into a store.

Rhodey never held hands with her mother so she had to walk fast to keep from getting left behind.

Of all places we could go, it had to be here. I hate mall days, she thought. She was always worn out after a day at the mall since she always had to walk quickly. Her legs were still pretty short and she got tired easily.

She followed her family into the mall where there were a lot of people. She hated walking through here. All the people made it harder to keep up. She huffed as was forced to run a bit to keep up. Suddenly, two kids came running out of nowhere and knocked her over, not paying attention as they kept chasing each other.

Rhodey got up and looked around only to find that her parents were gone. She couldn't see through the crowd and began running forward hoping to see Ryan or her mother, but she didn't see anyone. She was lost and her family probably didn't even notice she was gone. She panicked, looking madly in every direction, not knowing where to go.

_Okay, calm down_ she thought frantically, _think. Where could I find them?_ She figured she could find them at one of their favorite shops and proceeded to the first store.

She walked around the store hoping to find someone in one of the sections, but no such luck. She thought of other stores that they might be in. She chose a store and hurried over to it. Still no one there. Panic began to settle in once again, but she forced herself to stay calm. She had Hotshot clutched tightly against her chest as she walked around. She tried other stores, but still didn't find anyone.

She decided to head back to the store they had parked next to and hoped her family would come back this way to their car. She began thinking of what was going to happen once her parents realized she was gone. Would they be angry at her once they found her? Were they even worried about her? Had they even noticed yet or did they not care?

_I hope they don't yell at me_ she thought with worry. She couldn't push the thoughts out of her head. The endless possibilities of what would happen or could happen kept swarming around in her mind until it all finally overwhelmed her. She began crying softly. She had never been lost before.

_If only I had been looking where I was going then I wouldn't be lost._ She thought back to the two kids that had knocked her down. _Stupid kids. It's all their fault._

She continued crying, hiding herself underneath a clothes rack. It felt horrible being lost. She held Hotshot even tighter, but something about him felt different, as if he was made of metal instead of plastic, but she was too scared to take notice.

--

Something strange was going on. What was that sound? Where was this place? Something moving. Don't know what's going on.

More and more, consciousness began to grow making him more aware of his surroundings. He tried to move his body, but he felt stiff, as if he hadn't moved in years.

_What's going on?_ He wondered. Optics switched on. It was blurry at first, but they soon adjusted to reveal a child. A human child that was way bigger than he was. She was holding him in her arms and she seemed to be…crying? How was she bigger than he was? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Was he on some different planet or what?

He kept pondering what might be going on, but then looked back up to the girl that was crying. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Why was she crying? He decided to voice his question. Hotshot looked up once again.

"Why are you crying?"

* * *

He's alive!! I had to think when would be a good time for him to finally come alive. I figured Rhodey being lost in a mall and crying would be a good moment to bring him in.

I figured I'd go ahead and do the fourth chapter since I have nothing else to do. It's slightly longer than the others. Anyway I'll probably update with chapter five tomorrow. Of course, Rhodey is probably freaking out right about now, but boy won't she be surprised once she gets home. Yes, her parents find her and that's all I'm saying for now. Hope ya'll like!


	5. Surprise!

"Why are you crying?"

Rhodey snapped her head up, thinking some one was standing in front of her.

I'm sure I heard someone she thought. She felt small shifts in her arms as if something was moving. She looked down to Hotshot in her arms. Nothing new there, just her toy looking at her.

_Wait, what?!_ "Hello?" she asked, not sure if she was just seeing things.

"I asked why you were crying. Are you in distress?"

Rhodey froze the moment she heard his voice, her mouth moving up and down as if trying to say something, but the only sound that came out was a small squeak. She had turned pale and her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Are you okay? What's wrong, you seem to not be breathing?" Hotshot began to panic, not knowing what was wrong with the girl, "Oh man! What's going on?! I don't know what to do! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!"

Hotshot was now really panicking, looking back and forth, up and down, not knowing how to help her. Rhodey still sat in shock until finally-

"AHHH! It's possessed!" she cried. She threw Hotshot to the ground in panic.

"Gah! Ow! What did you do that for?!"

"How are you alive? You shouldn't even be moving!"

"What do you mean?"

"You-you're a toy. You can't be alive!"

"I'm not a toy, I'm an Autobot! And I should be way bigger than you!"

"Well, I know, but only on TV, not in real life."

"TV? Real life? What are you talking about?"

Hotshot was now really confused. What was this human talking about? What did she mean by 'not in real life'? He sat on the ground trying to think of what all was happening.

Rhodey calmed herself down and watched Hotshot, also trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly her wish came to mind, but she wasn't sure if that had anything to do with it.

_Nah, couldn't be_ she thought, _could it?_ Then she remembered exactly what she had said. Wait, I had asked the star for friends and told it they could be anyone or anything. _But still, how can this be possible?_

She looked back to Hotshot, who seemed a little stressed now. She felt sorry for him, knowing it wasn't easy for him to adjust either. She crawled out from under the clothes rack and went and sat next to him. He looked up and cocked his head.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nah, just got a little bit of a shock, but otherwise I'm fine"

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just a little surprised"

"A little?" he asked, giving her a face

"Okay, a lot" she smiled shyly and shrugged

"What did you mean about what you said earlier? About 'not in real life'?"

"Well, you're really not supposed to be alive" Rhodey explained, "You see, in my world, you're just a character, fictional. You're a toy that's based on a TV show called Transformers Armada and don't really exist."

"Wait, so I'm some sort of play thing for human younglings? So if I'm not supposed to be real, how am I here in the first place?"

"Well, I don't have any friends. Have you ever heard of 'wishing upon a star'?"

"Yes. I've been told of it before. Why?"

"It's kinda weird, but there was a star last night that was really bright and I asked it for friends. I told it that my friends could be anyone or any_thing_." She said, putting emphasis on 'thing,'

Hotshot took this in. Could it be possible? How could a star do this?

"So you think your wish did this?"

"It's the only explanation I can think of, even though it does sound pretty ridiculous."

Both sat talking for awhile, trying to figure things out or just talking about themselves until a voice sounded behind Rhodey.

"Rhodey! What are you doing here?!"

Uh oh. She knew that voice anywhere. Rhodey turned around to see her mom standing behind her. She bit her lip slightly, knowing that her mom yelling at her was very imminent. She turned back quickly.

"Don't move or make a sound, ok?" she whispered to Hotshot. He nodded and went limp as she picked him up. Rhodey stood up to face her mom.

"I-I got lost and I couldn't find you. I came back here because I figured you guys would come back through here." she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Well, next time you better keep up! If you ever wonder off again, we'll leave you behind just to teach you a lesson!" her mother yelled back. She really knew how to scream when she wanted to.

Rhodey's lip began to tremble slightly and she turned her head down. She didn't want her mother to see her crying. She hugged Hotshot close to her as tears began to blur her vision.

"Let's go! Your father is waiting in the car."

Hotshot looked up at Rhodey, feeling sorry for her. Primus, her mother wasn't exactly an angel was she? Did this happen all the time? He moved ever so slightly so no one would notice and placed his hand on her chest, trying his best to comfort her any way he could.

Rhodey glanced down at Hotshot and smiled softly, tears still running down her face. She hoped her father wouldn't say or do anything.

They eventually reached the car and Rhodey climbed in silently. Tear trails were on her face.

Ryan looked at his sister and saw that she had been crying. He scoffed. Pathetic.

The rest of the way home, Rhodey stayed quiet. She brought Hotshot up a little closer to her face.

Hotshot wrapped his arms as much as he could around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder. A youngling, Cybertronian or human, didn't need to go through this. They didn't need stress, fear, or sadness. They should be aloud to enjoy their younger years, but this human had none of it. Her family didn't seem to care for her feelings or anything else about her.

--

They were almost home. Rhodey saw the familiar streets of her neighborhood and sighed. She sat with Hotshot close to her just thinking to herself and of the threat her mother had given her earlier. It was nice to have Hotshot comforting her since she never got any comfort from anyone else. But then something hit her.

_Wait, so if Hotshot's alive, what about the others?_ She wondered. She suddenly felt excited at the thought, but then wondered how she would handle the situation if they really were alive. Which ones would be alive though? Her transformers? Her dinosaurs? Both? Yeah, she wasn't sure how she would explain it all to them, but she couldn't help but anticipate her arrival home.

The car turned into the driveway of her home. The moment the car stopped, she opened the door, but slowed herself down so as not to make anyone suspicious.

--

The moment Rhodey's father opened the door she hurried in and ran up the stairs to her room. She stopped just outside the door, afraid yet excited at what could be behind the door. Hotshot looked up at her confused.

"What's got you so excited?" he asked

"If you were brought to life, then what could have happened to my other toys?"

Hotshot knew what she meant and became curious too.

"Who knows? Let's go in and find out!"

Rhodey held her breath and opened the door. She and Hotshot glanced around, looking to see any signs of movement. Rhodey looked to the usual spot she placed her transformers. They were gone. She then looked to the shelf she usually placed her dinosaurs and what she saw made her want to jump up and down.

She smiled a wide smile as she realized that they had come to life as well. She walked up to the dinosaurs to see them moving and looking at her curiously. They looked so real! She became even more excited and then began looking around to see if she could spot any of her transformers. They were most likely hiding.

"Sit right here" she said, placing Hotshot on her bed.

"Well, those creatures are alive. What else do you have in here?"

"More like you. Hello? Is anyone in here? Why don't you guys come out? I promise I won't hurt you." Rhodey said, hoping that the others would reveal themselves.

Nothing happened. She sighed, thinking that they were too afraid to show themselves. She couldn't blame them. She'd be freaked out to wake up in a room where everything was way bigger than her too.

But then suddenly she heard shifting sounds. One by one, her toys hesitantly walked or crawled out from there hiding spaces. She smiled and Hotshot sat on the bed in wonder.

She sat on the floor to make herself a little more level with them, and then leaned back on her bed so that Hotshot could climb onto her shoulder so he could gat a closer look too. The transformers came closer once they saw Hotshot comfortably seated on her shoulder without fear. Rhodey looked at each one of them and counted to make sure that they were all here, just in case. Who knows what they could have done while she was gone?

_Okay let's see_ she thought. She raised her hand to count each one.

1. Masterpiece Optimus

2. Armada Blurr and his mini-con, Incinerator

3. Movie Megatron

4. Movie Bumblebee

5. Movie Arcee

6. Titanium Optimal Optimus

7. Titanium Rodimus Prime

8. Titanium Starscream

9. Movie Thundercracker

10. Movie Landmine

11. Movie Jazz

12. Movie Final Battle Jazz

13. Movie Barricade with Frenzy

14. Hotshot's mini-con, Jolt

15. Primus

16. And of course, Hotshot

All of them were present and ok. _Good because I don't know what I would have done if they had shot each other or something_ she thought. She reached up and allowed Hotshot jump onto her hand and placed him on the floor with the others. Jolt, of course, walked up to him. Optimus was the one to step forward for the rest, Megatron just behind him.

"What is going on?" he asked

"Well, I'm still not entirely sure myself. I explained what I thought happened to Hotshot here, but I don't know if it's even possible." She replied

"Hotshot?"

"Oh, right. Forgot you two are from different timelines or universes or whatever. Okay, let me introduce ya'll to each other and then I'll try my best to answer you guys' questions. How's that?"

"Like we have a choice?" Megatron spoke up sarcastically

Rhodey sighed. She didn't know how she was going to explain everything or how she was even going to take care of them, but she was going to try her best. She looked at them and saw them arguing, more than likely about the current situation, and got a gut feeling that if she didn't intervene the argument it would more than likely turn into an all out brawl.

_I hope I can help. If they don't kill each other first_ she thought as she saw Hotshot and Bumblebee trying to keep Arcee from kicking Barricade's aft. _Probably said something wrong to her._ Hey, Arcee may be a girl, but she could wipe the floor with this guy if she wanted to, and she did.

Rhodey sighed again. _This is going to be a _long_ night._

* * *

Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I promised. My mom kicked me off the computer early. Anyway, hears the next chapter. I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to write this at first, but I got it. I typed like crazy today, going as fast as I could so I could get this chapter in by today.

Also, I'm still not entirely sure how each of their personalities are gonna be. If guys know how each character should act, then please inform me so that I don't mess this up. The transformers I listed are actually mine. I've got way more than that, of course, but I am planning on having the others make their appearences later on in the story. So, yeah, anyway, hears chapter five. Enjoy!


	6. Out of this World

Rhodey sighed. She had done her best to answer as many of the 'bots' and 'cons' questions and what she thought may have caused all of this to happen. Of course, there were a few questions as to which she had no clue about, but as for the rest of the questions, she didn't seem to have a problem answering.

Now they were just sitting in small groups, talking about themselves and sharing stories about where they were from and how they differed from each other. An even greater relief was that the Autobots and Decepticons were getting along and not trying to blast each other to oblivion. They didn't have a reason to fight anyway. Their conversations continued until it was finally time to go to bed.

Rhodey yawned. "Alright guys, that's all for tonight. It's time to get some sleep."

"What was that?" Bumblebee asked curiously

"Huh? Oh, it's called a yawn. It's what humans do when they're tired or really sleepy" she explained, "Like me. I need to get some sleep."

Rhodey went to lie on her bed when she thought of something. She turned around and saw that they were still in the same spot looking a little confused.

"Um, where do you all plan on sleeping?" she asked. They looked at each other.

"We don't know" Hotshot spoke for the rest of them, scratching the back of his head

"Oh, boy. I don't know what to tell you guys. Umm, well, is there anywhere in particular you guys wanna sleep?" she said.

She was sitting on her bed, trying to figure out where they could sleep. Then she looked down to her bed. It was pretty big for a girl her size. An idea hit her, but she wasn't sure if they'd be comfortable with the suggestion she was about to ask.

"Well. If you want, you guys can, well, uh, I don't know" she began shyly, ringing her fingers, "If you want, you could sleep on my bed tonight. I've got lots of room that is if you guys want. We could find somewhere for you guys to sleep tomorrow night.

Her transformers looked at each other, talking lowly amongst each other. Hotshot finally turned around and said, "Sure. We won't mind." He smiled.

Rhodey smiled back. "Alright then, everybody, get on and find a comfortable spot" she said, "None of you snore, right?"

"Starscream" Rodimus coughed

Megatron snickered and the others laughed softly. Starscream simply growled at them all. Rhodey giggled at him. "Oh, their just playing with you, well maybe not Megatron, but otherwise it was just a little joke" She patted her bed so that the others would climb up.

They all went to different sections of the bed, some by themselves, some laying a little closer to each other, all in all finding comfortable spots to sleep. Hotshot, on the other hand, hesitantly made his way to Rhodey's pillow. When she saw him, she knew exactly what he wanted and gently put her hand behind him and pulled closer to her face. Hotshot lay on her pillow and relaxed, glad that she hadn't said no or pushed him away.

"You know, I was kinda' hoping you would ask" he whispered shyly, "It would have been kinda awkward if I'd asked you in front of everyone"

"I know what you mean. At least you didn't have to ask all of them. That was awkward" she whispered back

"I bet"

"Goodnight, Hotshot"

"'Night, Rhodey"

It wasn't strange at all to have Hotshot lying next to her since he had been the first one she met. They were already good friends. The others had still seemed a bit shy and didn't get to close too her. Oh, well, they'll trust her eventually. Her eyes began to close when she felt something on her. She was going to yelp, but bit it back and just looked down the bed. She couldn't help but smile softly at what she was seeing.

It seemed her new friends couldn't find a good spot to sleep in and had decided to rest themselves against or on top of her. Megatron, Optimus, and Primus, being the biggest, laid themselves against Rhodey therefore allowing the smaller to find comfortable resting places on top of her. The mini-cons decided to rest on her chest, where they could here her heartbeat, a relaxing sound that soon put them to sleep. Starscream, Rodimus, and Optimal chose to rest on part of her stomach, a little close to the mini-cons. Bee, Arcee, Barricade, and both Jazzes took up the rest of her stomach and part of her upper abdomen, some even resting their heads on the others stomach's or chest's as pillows. Frenzy was, of course, resting in 'Cades chest. Landmine and Thundercracker went to her legs, resting their heads on her calves.

Everyone seemed to have found a place to rest, except Blurr who was looking around trying to find an open spot, but just couldn't seem to. He didn't exactly feel too comfortable asking someone if he could lie next to them. He gave up and started to retreat the end of the bed. Rhodey saw this and didn't want him to feel left out.

"Blurr" she whispered

He turned around and saw her motioning for him to go to her. He came up to her and with her free hand, she gently pushed the slumbering mini-cons a little to the left of her chest, picked up Blurr, and laid him down on top of her chest. He looked up at her and his optics brightened gratefully, silently saying 'thank you'. She smiled down at him and fell asleep with her friends at her side.

--

A stir. Rhodey began waking up slowly, feeling a weird pressure on her chest and other parts of her body. _What is that? Oh, yeah._

She looked down and saw her friends all sleeping. Her left hand was resting on Blurr, who was sleeping on her chest, and her right was against Hotshot's back as he slept on her pillow. She smiled. _They look so cute when they're sleeping._ She sighed contently and gently rubbed a finger against Hotshot's back to wake him up. He groaned and reached back, trying to swat her finger away. She giggled silently and tried again this time succeeding.

Hotshot's optics came online and glared softly. "You couldn't wait five more minutes?" he whined.

"Nope" she giggled back at him

He tried to hold his glare, but couldn't and just chuckled lightly with her. It may have been kinda awkward at first, but having a giant human for a friend was pretty cool. He stretched his joints and sat up, smiling when he saw that everyone had decided to follow his example to sleep close to Rhodey.

Rhodey slowly stretched, trying not wake anyone or push someone off the bed. The next to begin to stir was Primus followed by Optimus and Megatron. Blurr woke up as well and Rhodey removed her hand so he could sit up.

"Morning" she whispered to them

"Good morning" "Hello Rhodey" Optimus and Primus greeted her quietly

Megatron just grumbled and waved it off. Hey, just because he promised not to fight, didn't mean that he had to be happy-go-lucky all of a sudden.

Blurr nodded his greeting to Rhodey.

Slowly everyone else started to awake from their slumber. Starscream, Rodimus, and Optimal sat up and stretched, Optimal yawning as he did so. Bee, Arcee, 'Cade, and the two Jazzes woke up, picking their heads up off each other, then sliding off of Rhodey and onto the bed. The last to wake up were Landmine and Thundercracker.

With everyone awake, Rhodey got out of bed and helped some of them down then remembering her dinosaurs, went to check on them. She still couldn't help but be amazed at them and reached to gently pick one up. She carefully moved her hand to her favorite, the raptor, and picked him up slowly so as not to startle him. She brought him close to her chest, petting him, thinking that this was the most amazing thing that had happened to her. Not only had her transformers come to life, but also the very creatures that had amazed her since she was a toddler. Jurassic Park, of course, was the first movie to get her hooked.

Hotshot had somehow found a way to climb up her body and sat on her shoulder, observing the strange animal.

"What is that, anyways?" he asked

"He's a dinosaur. He's called a velociraptor" she told him, "They're reptiles that lived on the earth long ago and then went extinct. They were pretty big, maybe even as big as or bigger than you guys."

"Wow. That's cool"

"Yeah. Where should I put them? They can't stay up here forever."

Rhodey looked around, the raptor still in her hand, trying to see if there was a safe place to put her dinosaurs. She looked at her desk. It seemed pretty big, but they needed something to keep them from going anywhere. Rhodey remembered her electronic race track and detached the plastic guard rails from it. She attached the guard rails around her desk so that the dinosaurs had the whole desk to wonder on. She took off any important papers and spread scrap paper around so that the desk wouldn't get dirty, if you know what I mean.

She gently took each Dinosaur and placed them onto their new living space, watching as they roamed around and hoping the guard rails would keep them back from the edge. One of them, a stegosaur, walked up to the guard rail and sniffed at it and then backed away. The rail worked. Good. She had at least six different dinosaurs.

1. Velociraptor (Raptor)

2. Stegosaur (Stego)

3. Brachiosaur (Brachio)

4. Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-rex)

5. Triceratops (Trike)

6. Corythasaur (Cory)

She was glad she had never gotten a pterosaur because then she would have had a problem. She didn't know of any way to safely clip a dinosaur's wings.

"Hey, could I get a closer look?" Hotshot asked

"Sure"

Rhodey placed him on the desk. He walked up to them and she saw the obvious size differences. The T-rex and the Brachio were as tall as him, if not a little taller. The Cory, the Stego, and the Trike all reached up to at least his waist, the Raptor a little taller. She smiled as he petted them with as much amazement as she had for these magnificent reptiles. He turned and smiled at her, his joy and wonder evident.

She looked back at the other transformers to see what they were up to while this was going on. They all seemed to be getting along well. They were sitting in little groups again like they had last night. Optimus, Megatron, and Primus sat together, more than likely explaining where each had come from and the different battles they faced. Megatron didn't seem too happy, but she was thankful that he was at least trying to tolerate it all. Rodimus, Starscream, and Optimal sat in their group, laughing every now and then at a funny story or a good joke. Bee, Arcee, Cade, the two Jazzes, Thundercracker, and Landmine sat with each other, laughing as well whenever someone did or said something and then just simply conversing among each other. The mini-cons sat in their own small little group, Frenzy walking over to join them since in a way they were alike. But once again, Blurr was not with any of these groups. Speaking of Blurr, where was he?

Rhodey looked around, not knowing where he could have gone, but then looked down and saw him walking over to her. She knelt down and picked him up, smiling softly at him. It seemed that whenever the transformers hung out in groups, it was with those who were like them or similar. The only other one like Blurr was Hotshot, being from his time and dimension.

"You doing alright?" she asked

"Yes, thank you"

"It's still a little strange for you, huh?"

"A little bit, but I am adjusting" he sat on Rhodey's shoulder and watched Hotshot, who was now sitting down with the dinosaurs next to him and petting them.

"It'll be okay. I know it would be hard for me to adjust if our positions were switched. I probably wouldn't believe it."

"Mmm. Yes, it can be quite shocking when you wake up in a room too big for comfort."

"I can only imagine what that could be like"

They continued their conversation for a while, everyone else now content and adjusted to their current positions. They had all now agreed that the star had somehow brought them into this reality and even though it was strange and confusing, they weren't in any hurry to get back. It was nice to just sit back and not worry of attacks or stress over battle. It was nice to get along for once. They had never realized that, if given the time, they could develop friendships and share so many things in common and they would never have realized this if it hadn't been for a lonely girl, a star, and a wish.

Rhodey sighed happily. Blurr was sitting with Hotshot and the dinosaurs, the both of them talking with each other. _I don't know how a star did this, but I'm sure glad it did. I couldn't ask for any better._

She left Hotshot and Blurr together and went to sit with Primus and the two leaders. They began talking as if they had known each other for a long time. Rhodey was happier than she had ever been in her life and wasn't worried about a thing, but little did she know that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Well, here you go. Chapter six. I figured I'd give Rhodey a break from her mom and let her have some time with her new friends. I know I'd want a break from a mom like that.

Well, next chapter, Rhodey will be back to school. We can skip the crap her mom gives her. Also, I may introduce new characters, human or transformer or both, but i might not. I'll leave that up to you guys. You want new transformer, new human, or a new friend who just so happens to share Rhodey's 'secrets'? You choose. Hope you enjoy chapter six! Until then!

Oh, and just to remind you guys, I won't be able to update until Monday since I don't have a computer over the weekends.


	7. Author's Note

**Notice**

Hey everyone. Sorry if a lot of you have been waiting a while for me to update. I was stranded at home and my mom's office had no power. If you live in southern Texas, especially Cameron, Hidalgo, or any other of those counties, then you know what I mean. We got hit by a hurricane, but thankfully it wasn't a big one. Nothing happened to my house except for the power going out and my church got flooded a bit. Anyway, I should be updating soon, maybe tomorrow. Thanks for understanding and for being patient.


	8. Coming Storm

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I barely had time to do this chapter thus the shortness of it. There was quite a bit of damage to clear up because of the hurricane. And yes, I put the hurricane in the story. I wondered what it might be like for a little child to have to experience their first hurricane. Hurricane Dolly was my first hurricane ever which was pretty cool to watch. Though I hated it when the electricity went out. Since the hurricane hit here in Texas, I guess it's safe to assume that Rhodey lives somewhere in Texas. I promise that once I get the time my next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!**

Rhodey woke up to the sound of hammering. Her neighbors and her family were boarding up their windows and she wondered what was going on. Instead of going down stairs to ask, she turned on her TV and switched to the weather channel where warnings were flashing, telling everyone to prepare for the hurricane heading their way. Hearing this gave Rhodey a sick feeling in her stomach, she hated storms.

She kept listening as the reporter said that tornadoes were imminent and went on to explain that the hurricane, previously only a tropical storm, was a category 1, but was edging very close to becoming a category 2. The hurricane was named Dolly and Rhodey and her family was in the path of it.

Hotshot and the others were on the bed with her, watching the news. Hotshot looked up at her and saw her worried look.

"What's wrong? What are they talking about?" he asked

"They're saying that a hurricane is coming" she began explaining, "A hurricane is a storm that can cause a lot of destruction. There are five different categories, category five being the strongest and most destructive. We are gonna get a category one, which is the smallest, but still pretty strong. Though right now they're saying it might become a category two. I've never been through a hurricane before, but I've seen news reports and they look pretty scary."

"Oh, wow. It does sound scary. What are your parents doing?"

"They're boarding the windows so that they don't blow in. We also might lose power some time during the storm. I just hope it doesn't flood."

Rhodey looked out the window and watched as everyone ran around, preparing for hurricane Dolly. _I hope everything will be alright_. She was already thinking of what could happen because of the storm and worriedly looked at her friends and her dinosaurs. She didn't want anything to happen to them.

The hurricane would make landfall tomorrow and her family was getting ready as fast as they could.

--

Rhodey was walking through the halls of her school to her next class. Of course, as usual, she had brought one of her toys. Since she didn't want to risk bringing her dinosaurs to school, she could only take her transformers to school and had decided to bring titanium Starscream. Every now and then, she would allow him to look out her backpack and take a peak around the school as long as nobody saw him.

She made it to Math class just as the bell rang and went to take her seat. As much as she wanted to listen to her teacher, she couldn't quit worrying about the coming storm. How much damage would it cause? Would something happen to the house? What would happen to her friends? Her stomach kept churning as she kept imagining what could happen and the fact that tornadoes could strike did not help.

She forced herself to stop thinking of these things and to pay attention. She didn't notice Starscream peaking out of her backpack, revealing himself a little too much as he did. Starscream looked around until his optics came into contact with another student's who was looking at him with wide eyes. As surprised as the boy was, he didn't seem as shocked or freaked out as Starscream would have expected.

As soon as Starscream had seen the boy, he froze for just a second then dove straight back into the bag_. Oh, slag. I'm in so much trouble when Rhodey finds out_ he thought to himself, _What were you thinking you moron? _Stupid, stupid. By now he was mentally kicking himself at his mistake and even hitting his head against the books in Rhodey's bag.

Rhodey looked down at her bag when she heard small knocking sounds. _What is he doing in there?_ She kicked her bag a little to get him to settle down a bit and nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a not too quiet yelp come from the bag. Oh man she thought as everyone looked at her. She laughed nervously.

The boy sitting next to her looked amused. He knew she wasn't the one who yelped and found the whole situation hilarious and was desperately trying not to laugh.

The teacher shook her head and went back to teaching. _I'm surrounded by hooligans._ The bell rang and she couldn't have been any more grateful.

--

Rhodey was putting books in her locker when Starscream popped his head out of the backpack with a smile that said 'I'm so slagged.'

"What were you doing in there?" she asked quietly

"Can't a bot hit his head against books every once in awhile?" he asked

"Why would you hit your head against a book?"

_For being an idiot_ "To…uh... clear my head, yeah that works. I needed to clear my head" he said. _Oh Primus! How much more pathetic could that have been?_

"To clear your head. Star, you and I both know that was a sorry excuse. What really happened?"

"Well… somekidsawmewhenIlookedoutyourbackpackinmathclass!"

Rhodey blinked. "Okay, say again, but this time slower. You're not Blurr!"

He sighed. "Some kid saw me when I looked out your backpack in math class"

"See now wasn't that ea- WHAT?!" she looked around and yet again everyone was staring at her. _Not again_ "What? Ya'll look like you've never seen a girl yell before." She said before she walked away. Quickly.

The boy had seen the whole thing, but this time couldn't hold his laughter in. This was too good. He had to meet this girl, she seemed very interesting. _Wonder why I never noticed her before?_

The lunch bell rang at that moment and he made his way to the cafeteria with every intention to sit with and introduce himself to the girl and her 'friend.' He smiled as he started walking. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Dun dun dun. LOL. Someone knows! What's the kid gonna do once he meets Rhodey? Who knows! I haven't gotten that far yet!

Anyway, earlier on, when I first started writing this story, someone asked if I was going to have romance in the story. Well, I thought about it when this story was just starting to form itself in my head. I would like to, but I've never written romance before and I don't wanna mess up. If anyone has any suggestions or requests, then don't be shy! Tell me. I could use the help once I get that far. I don't know what chapter the romance will begin, but I'm working on it.

I love Starscream, but I figured that he'd be the type to not think of the consequences of 'taking a peak.' Know what I mean? Hope ya'll enjoyed! Until next time!


	9. Winds of Fury

Rhodey set her bag down at the table and went to go get a tray of food. She had been upset at Starscream, but she didn't stay mad, she understood that he was curious. She wished he could have just been more careful and that the boy who saw him didn't pay any mind to the fact that he was alive.

As she stood in line, she had a feeling someone was watching her, which didn't feel good. She glanced back and saw the boy from her math class and he was looking at her. She snapped her head forward. Is he the one that saw Starscream? She got her food and went to sit down. She began to feel extremely nervous when the boy headed towards her table.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked

_Why?_ "Sure" she said

"My name's Blake. What's yours?"

"I'm Rhodey" _What do you want?_

_Hmm _"Nice name"

They both began to eat in silence, Rhodey glancing up every once in a while. She couldn't help but feel suspicious about this boy and wasn't sure if she could trust him. Better keep an eye on him she thought to herself.

Meanwhile in Rhodey's backpack, Starscream was still beating on himself about his mistake. The fact that the same boy was sitting with Rhodey was not helping. He knew the real reason why the boy was here, but did Rhodey know that he was the one? He needed to tell her somehow. He silently unzipped her bag and climbed out just enough for him to see Rhodey.

"Rhodey" he whispered

She looked down and nearly choked on her food. "What are you doing? Get back in the bag" she whispered back, leaning down so that Blake didn't see her mouth move.

"I know, but I just wanted to let you know that's him" he pointed to Blake

"He is? I hope he doesn't try anything. Now get back in the bag!"

"I'm going, I'm going"

What they didn't realize is that Blake had seen him yet again. He smiled. _Bingo_.

--

Rhodey had returned home a few minutes ago and had gone straight to her room, with Starscream in her arms. He knew that she was going to tell everyone else and he hadn't been looking forward to it.

"What?!"

"What were you thinking?"

"Why did you even come out in the first place?"

"You were supposed to stay in the bag"

"Figures" Megatron said

"Okay guys, calm down. It was a little mistake"

"'A little mistake'? Are you nuts?! This is a disaster!" Hotshot yelled in panic

"Hotshot, calm down. All of you just relax. Look, he may not even care much. He sat with me, but he never mentioned what he saw or rather who he saw." Everyone looked at Starscream.

"How many times do I have to say I'm SORRY!! Primus! Get off my back!"

"Okay, just drop it! We'll figure this out later. I don't have school tomorrow because of the hurricane. We need to think about what we're gonna do when it hits, where everyone's gonna sleep, and how to get through it all together. The power will more than likely go out and the reporters said that twisters may hit. We need to be prepared."

Everyone agreed. Rhodey began to tell them what could happen and what they might need to do if a twister hits. They all came up with plans and discussed how they would help out if the storm did any major damage to the house. They were all nervous and afraid of the possible outcome of the storm, but they had to stay strong if they had any hope of making it through.

They had spent the rest of the day planning for and talking about the hurricane. The sun had already gone down. Rhodey yawned.

"Alright guys. We're gonna need some good sleep. Time for bed."

She climbed into bed and got underneath the covers. She felt the others climb on and rest themselves in the same spots they had slept in when they had first slept with her. She put her hand on Blurr who was on her chest and held Hotshot close to her head. She was as afraid as they were, but felt comforted with them at her side. They fell asleep, thoughts still lingering in their minds, but glad they at least have each other.

--

It sounded like little pellets hitting the window. Rhodey opened her eyes and heard rain against her window. It was soft. _But not for long_ she thought. Hotshot woke up as well and looked at the window when he heard the rain.

"So it's started already? It doesn't sound so bad." He said

"Yeah, it never sounds bad in the beginning, but it will get worse as the day goes on."

Everyone else began to stir and rise from sleep. Rhodey got up once they were all awake and walked to the window, watching as the rain came down. Her window had been the only one her parents hadn't bothered to board. It didn't surprise her though and she was also a little glad. She would rather have her window blow in than have to sit in the dark the entire time, especially when the power went out. She looked back to her bed. Her friends were sitting and watching the window too. She walked back over to them and sat on the floor by the bed.

The transformers climbed down the bed and either sat on her shoulders, her lap, in her arms, or on the floor and began to talk to ease some of the tension. Hotshot sat on Rhodey's left shoulder, leaning himself against her head and Blurr on her right. They all spoke quietly for awhile, huddled against each other, as the winds began to pick up and rain began to fall harder. Rhodey decided to turn on the news. Her stomach lurched and her heart jumped when the weather alarm blared on the moment she switched to the weather channel. The alarm usually meant something bad was going to happen, but she felt relieved when it reported good news:

**The tornado warning has been canceled. The tornado watch will remain until 10 a.m.**

She sighed, her heartbeat slowing down. Good. The warning was canceled and after 10 a.m. the threat would be over. Right now it was 8: 30, but she was going to believe that they would make it through. Once the tornado threat was over, there wouldn't be anything to worry about. They wouldn't have much of a good sleep tonight because of the wind, but otherwise they would be alright.

They kept the TV on the weather channel, listening for any updates on the hurricane. Once again the alarm sounded and there was yet another tornado warning for her area and she hoped and prayed that it would go away like the first one. She looked at her clock and couldn't believe how slow the time was going. _Only 8: 55?! It feels like it's been longer._

She kept her eyes on her TV, waiting for the warning to be canceled, thankfully it was. The time passed and eventually it was 10 o' clock. Rhodey felt better knowing that the twisters were gone.

--

Later in the evening, the electricity had finally given out and the sun was low in the sky, making Rhodey's room dark. She had a flashlight next to her for when the sun was completely gone. It had gotten hot in the house and she had decided to open her window just a bit, fresh air venting into the room, making it more bearable. She was grateful her parents had not cared to board her window, otherwise she would be suffering from the heat just as they were. She and her friends talked with each other until the sun went down and then they climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The eye of the hurricane was supposed to make landfall overnight and the hurricane itself would be over in the morning. It hadn't been so bad, a few tornado warnings here and there only to be canceled and the wind had been strong, but it was bearable. They all fell asleep, unaware of the shift in the winds in the next city.

--

_She was running as fast as she could as the dark object came after her. Everything in its path was destroyed instantly and she was afraid, her heart racing. She heard her friends calling for her. She looked and saw Hotshot and the others calling out to her, trapped and suddenly they were gone, the dark monster destroying them._

"_Hotshot!!" she yelled, but they were gone_

_She looked back to the dark object and saw debris flying in its wake. Suddenly a shard of glass from a broken window appeared out of the dark monster and came flying toward her, aimed at her heart. It kept coming and she couldn't move. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for impact._

"_Rhodey!!"_

"Rhodey! Wake up!"

Rhodey's eyes snapped open. "NO!!" she yelled, bolting up. She looked around in panic and saw she was still in her room. She sighed. She looked up and saw Hotshot and the others looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep" Hotshot asked

"I'm fine, it was just-"

Rhodey suddenly heard a crash and thunder following. She heard an eerie noise and immediately jumped out of bed, the transformers sleeping on her falling onto the sheets. She ran to the window and was going to open it when she heard another sound and this time something told her to get away. Fast. Just as she threw herself to the floor, putting her hands behind her neck, the window exploded in with tremendous force, throwing shards everywhere.

Rhodey got up and looked out the window. What she saw made her heart stop. Her nightmare was right in front of her. A dark cloud spinning with lightning that seemed to swirl inside it. She found she couldn't move, only stare. The twister began to close in…

* * *

Okay, I know you guys wanna kill me for the slow updating and I apologize, but like I said, I have a job and I write my chapters as I work, but I'll try to update faster. Another reason for slow updating is that I get lazy sometimes and I have to force myself to complete a chapter. I need to start going to sleep earlier. ;

Anyways, here's chapter nine! Enjoy!


	10. Yet Another Author's Note

Hey ya'll. I know you guys have probably been waiting for me to update and I haven't been on the computer in a looong time. Well, it's because I'm in school and today is a holiday so I'm just posting this to let you guys know I won't be on until probably thanksgiving and all the other major holidays. So I won't be updating so much until next summer. Sorry everyone. See ya'll later! I'll try and post sooner if I can.


	11. Eye of the Storm

Rhodey watched in horror as the twister came ever closer to them, the transformers at her feet horrified as well. She couldn't get herself to move, all she could do was stare. It kept coming, spinning around and around and around, lightning flashing, thunder booming so loud it hurt her ears, objects spinning lifelessly in its funnel, coming closer, closer, closer.

At the last minute, she got down to her knees and hugged her friends close to her, each one of them holding on to each other for dear life, praying to God and primus that it would all just go away. Rhodey looked up as she was holding on, beginning to feel the force of the winds like a thief trying to grab her from her window, sucking her in.

_This is it she thought, we're gonna die._ She squeezed her eyes shut, hugging her friends all the more tighter and then…

Silence. Dead silence was all they heard along with faint eerie winds like wolves howling in the distance. They all let go and got up slowly, numbly afraid that if they let go fully the storm would return to devour them. When they looked up, they saw the funnel rising lazily back into the clouds, but not retreating fully. It was an unpleasant sight, but the funnel gave no indication that it would be coming back down any time soon.

Rhodey went to her window and looked out seeing a clear sky. Confused she looked in another direction seeing a dark stormy sky and as she kept observing she noticed that there seemed to be some sort of circle where the clear sky was. It kind of reminded her of the shape of an

"Eye" she said in wonder. What were the chances?

"What did you say?" Hotshot asked

"We're in the eye, I can't believe it!"

"The eye? What? What do you mean- Oh! Right, I remember. Are you serious? Man, what are the chances?"

"That's what I was thinking. I'm just glad everyone's okay. Everyone is okay, right?" she asked, looking around

Everyone gave their conformation and, as usual, Megatron just grunted. Rhodey sighed with relief and then went to check on her dinosaurs. They were shaken up, but otherwise they were hunky dory. After making sure all was okay, she got a broom and began to clean up the broken glass from the window. Once she was done, she threw out the glass, came back to her room, and sat down on the floor.

Her friends came closer and they just sat there, talking about the events that occurred that day. Hotshot came to Rhodey, as he always did, and sat on her lap, her arms hugging him close. And, as Rhodey always did, she picked up Blurr and placed him on her lap so that he wouldn't sit alone. They all felt better knowing that they were all there with each other.

--

It had already been seven days since the storm, the power had finally come back on, and school was open again. It had been a rough week, but everyone had managed.

Rhodey walked to her first class of the day, with Bumblebee in her backpack this time. At least she didn't have to worry about him making a sound. She had considered bringing Barricade, but figured if Starscream couldn't keep still, how much more Barricade? And if Frenzy got out too? She didn't even want to think of the chaos that would've ensued and then her secret would be out too.

She walked into her history class, the most boring class in school, and took her seat, opening her bag ever so slightly so Bumblebee could check it out.

She looked to he left and saw that boy there. What was his name? Blake. That's right. So he was in her history class as well as math. Great. How many more of her classes was he in? He saw her and smiled. Could he be trusted?

***

The bell rang for lunch and Rhodey was more than happy to get to the cafeteria. She almost threw her backpack onto the booth before remembering Bumblebee and caught herself at the last second. Unfortunately, her bag was heavy and so she fell onto the booth. _Things just can't get any better, can they? _she thought sarcastically. Bumblebee popped his head out of the bag and saw Rhodey and tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

She glared at him and he just shrugged. She got up with whatever dignity she had left and went to get her food. As she got in line she saw Blake and wondered if she could trust him with her secret. He already saw Starscream, the darn goofball, but could she make him believe it was only a figment of his imagination? Probably not.

Once again he asked to sit with her. She hesitated, but finally said yes. As he sat down she noticed he had his eyes on her backpack and somehow knew in the back of her mind that he definitely knew what he had seen.

"Blake. You have to promise me" she said

"Promise what?"

"I know that you know about what you saw and I don't want you to say anything of it. Please. If any one else found out, I don't know what would happen, but I doubt anything good would come from it"

"I know. Don't worry I won't say a thing about it. Why would I? I know exactly how you feel"

_What does that mean?_ "Thanks. It means a lot"

They both continued to talk with each other as they ate, but all the while Rhodey couldn't stop wondering what Blake could have meant when he said he knew how she felt. How could he know? _Unless…_

***

Rhodey sat in her last class, eagerly waiting for the bell to ring and to just get home. It sure was taking its sweet time. She sighed heavily out of boredom and slumped in her seat. She was so tired by the end of the day and the lights being off and that boring monotonous video her history teacher was showing was not helping, neither was the boy in front of her, Isaac, who had himself fallen asleep. She just wanted out. Now! Right at that moment, the bell rang.

_Finally!_ The teacher wished them a good afternoon and everyone ran out of class, eager to just get home, finish homework and just collapse on bed and watch TV or play video games. Not Rhodey, though. Everyday she was eager to get home to spend time with her friends, her amazing friends.

Rhodey walked home today because her parents were busy today and she did NOT want to ride the bus. She hated riding the bus with a passion and she had her reasons. Don't we all? She didn't mind though. She walked with her backpack hanging over her chest so that Bee could sneak a look at the outside world. They both talked with each other the whole way home.

***

The moment Rhodey walked in the door, she ran straight to her room with great enthusiasm. She burst into her room and all looked up to see their friend come into the room.

"Hey everyone! How are ya 'll doing?" she said while taking Bee out of her bag and placing him on the floor.

"Rhodey! We're all just fine" Hotshot was the first to speak up, he always was. It seemed every time Rhodey walked through the door he got more and more excited every day.

Rhodey just giggled at him. It was always the same every day, but she wasn't complaining. She loved her friends and she found herself eager to get home just to hear Hotshot greet her. That was the great thing about him, about them all. They greeted her everyday as if she had been gone for years and ran to her like little children to an ice cream truck. What made her even more excited was the fact that it was already second semester of school, meaning that summer was just that much closer. And summer meant more time with her friends to have fun or just sit around and talk like they always seemed to prefer to do.

"And how was school today?" Optimus inquired

"Eh, alright I guess" she said just shrugging

"And there were no…incidents?" Megatron added looking at Starscream as he asked. The others turned to Starscream as well.

Starscream just glared at a smirking Megatron, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY-!!? Oh, forget it!!!" He just threw his arms air and stomped away to his own little corner

"Oh, guys leave him alone. It wasn't his fault if he was a little curious, though the head bashing was a little unnecessary" Rhodey said

"Well, I find it more convenient if he beats himself up instead of me having to waste the time" Megatron said

Rhodey gave him a look and he just shrugged. She walked over to Starscream, who was still in his corner, and picked him up. He didn't move. He just sat in her arms with his arms crossed and was trying, but miserably failing, to form a glare on his face, but instead ended up with a pout that Rhodey found absolutely cute. She just laughed softly and hugged him closer to her, even giving him a small kiss on the top of his helm, which snapped him out of his "mood" immediately. She set him back on the ground and he casually walked over to Optimal and Rodimus, flipping off Megatron while his back was turned on the way over. Rhodey held in a burst of laughter, though Optimus wasn't as discreet. He didn't burst out laughing, but he still allowed himself to snicker briefly before regaining his composure. Rhodey just smiled as she shook her head. So he was the leader of the Autobots, it didn't mean he couldn't humor himself every once in awhile.

As Starscream went to sit with his group Rhodey went to check on her dinosaurs. They were wondering around in their little pen. Rhodey had taken the time to find and add some plastic trees to make it look a little more like home, even bringing in real plants for the herbivores. Her T-rex and raptor proved a little more difficult to care for as she had to sneak meat to her room without anyone noticing, but it was worth the risk.

As before, Hotshot found a way to climb up onto her shoulders and sat there, Blurr coming up onto her other shoulder as he had become used to just being around Rhodey and Hotshot. She smiled at them and picked up her corythosaur and held him gently against her chest. He was so warm and the awesome thing about her dinosaurs was even though they were wild they didn't seem to mind being picked up and held, even if she was so big compared to them. Blurr carefully slid off her shoulder and into the dinosaurs' pen, walking with them and petting them. He was as amazed as Rhodey had been of these creatures.

"So what did you guys do today?" Rhodey asked

"Oh, just hung around, talked, you know, the usual" Hotshot replied

"Hid from your psychotic brother" Blurr threw in

"He was in my room?!"

"Dude. I told you to say nothing"

"Not to say anything" Blurr corrected Hotshot

"Whatever"

"Guys, my brother was in here? What was he doing?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"He seemed to be looking for something"

"Dude!"

"She needs to know Hotshot! We don't know what he wanted or why he would even be in Rhodey's room!"

"Why would he be in my room? You guys don't think he knows, do you?"

"Do you think he's heard us talking with each other?"

"I'm sure he's heard you, you're so loud"

"I AM NOT!"

"I rest my case"

"Alright you two, let's just calm down and figure this out"

Why would Ryan come into her room? Was there something she took from him and he wanted back or did he, in fact, know of her friends? If he did, then they were in trouble. Not only was he mean and 'psychotic', as Blurr had so kindly put it, he was a loud mouth and wouldn't waste a second to tell her parents of her secret. She would let it pass for now, but if he came into her room again, then they would have to start being even more careful than they have ever been. It still bugged her, but it scared her even more. She didn't want anything to happen to her friends. She looked back down to her dinosaurs' pen and saw her two friends sitting with them and talking with each other.

_Hotshot. Blurr._ She turned and observed the groups of Transformers sitting on her bedroom floor. _If he knows, then I'm gonna have to do something, but what?_ She saw Starscream, Rodimus, and Optimal laughing with each other as they told their favorite jokes. Optimus, Megatron, and Primus sat together talking and even laughing every now and then. Bumblebee, Arcee, Barricade, and both Jazzes had decided to play sherades, Barricade trying to come up with a way to act his sherade while the others laughed. Last of all, Jolt, Incinerator, and Frenzy were…playing poker? Since when did they know how to play? Well, it seemed Incinerator was winning and Jolt and Frenzy were both losing miserably. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw in front of her. They all were quite the characters.

_I may not know what I'm going to do, but I do know I'm not going down without a fight._

* * *

Oh my gosh! It's been so long since my last post and I'm sorry for the wait, but thankfully it's President's Day and I have the day off to come and post this story. I had been stuck for a while because I wasn't sure what to write, but when we went to a hotel I was a able to write easier. It's funny how when your not at home you seem to have more inspiration to write. Oh and even more good news, I have a computer now, the sucky news, we had to send it back to the manufacturer. I'm glad I have everything in my pin drive other wise my story would have been lost. I will be able to write more, but I still won't be able to post until spring break and then in summer. I know it's only one chapter, but I wasn't able to write cause of my computer crashing. I hope ya'll enjoy!


	12. What Now?

Rhodey was walking home from school with Jazz in her backpack, which was on her chest as usual, and they were talking along the way. As they spoke, Rhodey recapped all that had happened in her life recently. She was still awed by the fact her Transformers, her friends, were actually alive and the fact that from a simple wish upon a star was even more confusing. Who wouldn't be really? Not that she regretted it, she loved it.

"Jazz what do you think will happen if Ryan finds out?" she flinched at just the thought

"Well, I dunno, Rhodey. What could we do? I guess we won't know 'till it happens, not that I want it to. Right now, all we can do is hope he just gives up 'n not worry too much."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just sayin,' 'what if?' ya know? You guys are the best things that ever happened and I don't want anything happening to ya'll. You think Optimus would have any ideas? Or maybe Primus, Megatron even. What do you think?"

Jazz looked ahead at the setting sun as he pondered her question. Optimus and Primus were a definite maybe, but Megatron, well Megatron is…well no, just…NO. Besides, according to Rhodey, in his universe Megatron kills him by tearing him in half! And his "twin" only confirms it. Then again, it was probably idiotic and suicidal to say, "You wanna piece of me?!" to a power-hungry warlord who was known for his hatred of the Autobots. Yeah, smart. As for Rhodey's question…

"Eh, I dunno. All I know right now is that I just wanna get home 'n chilax"

Rhodey just laughed softly and nodded slowly

"But I'm pretty sure big bot 'n Primus might be able to figure somethin' out" Jazz added, just for reassurance.

***

Rhodey got home just a little while after finishing her conversation with Jazz. As she walked up the stairs, she suddenly got a feeling, a chill up her spine that told her something was wrong. But what?

She froze. Her room. Ryan. Oh God.

Practically jumping up the rest of the steps, Rhodey threw herself into her room to find her brother inside. And he has Hotshot in his hands!

"What are you doing in my room?! Put him down!" she screamed, terror laced in her voice and in her eyes

"Well, since you asked so nicely"

Ryan released his hold on Hotshot, watching him fall to the ground, all the while with a smirk on his face.

"NO! What's your problem?!" Rhodey ran to Hotshot, pushing her brother aside, and gently picked him up, placing him caringly on her bed. Please be ok, she thought.

"Get out of my room" she said with her back to her brother

"No. There's something goin' on here and I want to know what it is" he said, standing his ground

While all this was going on, Jazz was still inside Rhodey's backpack and could barely hear what was happening. He knew she was yelling at someone and there was a voice talking back, but who he didn't know. He would later regret the urge to "get a better look" as he unzipped her backpack, not even considering the possibility that it was Rhodey's brother on the other side, until it was too late.

"Hey, hey! What's goin' on out he-! Oh. Crap." Jazz was staring straight at Ryan, too stunned to throw himself back into the bag

Ryan, himself, had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure he was seeing right, but the bot was still there. As realization sank in, his expression changed from shock to victory. So this was Rhodey's secret. He smirked devilishly.

"I knew you were hiding something! I didn't expect this, but even so, I now know"

Jazz, in his panic and shock, could only come up with one idea-

"These are not the droids you are looking for" he said, his arms waving with "the force"

Rhodey and Ryan only looked down at him in confusion, their expressions clearly saying, "What?"

"He he, uh… I, uh, figured I'd give it a shot. Heh"

"Ok, so you know my secret" Rhodey said, getting back to subject "What are you gonna do about it? Tell Mom and Dad?" she finished with sarcasm

"Yes, I am!" he replied, taking off

Rhodey just stood there waiting. In her bed, Hotshot sat up

"Aren't you gonna stop him?"

"Just give it a few seconds" she replied, sounding almost amused

About ten seconds after leaving Rhodey's room, Ryan realized how crazy he might sound if he ran down, telling his parents Rhodey's toys were alive. He trudged back to her room, defeated, for now.

"No, I'm not" he said grudgingly

"No, you can't. It would sound pretty weird to them, especially comin' from you"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just gonna go back to my room"

Ryan left and Rhodey sighed in relief. She walked back to her bed and knelt down to check on Hotshot.

"Are you okay Hotshot?"

"Eh, I'll be ok. Just caught me by surprise is all. But now your brother knows about us. What will we do?"

"I don't know. No one would believe him, unless they saw it for themselves. Right now, we need to keep him away. Somehow" she looked down into her backpack

"Hey, Jazz. You ok in there?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I can't believe what I said just awhile ago, let alone what I did. Stupid" Jazz replied, mentally kicking himself repeatedly

"It wasn't your fault. You just wanted to know what was goin' on. You didn't know he was here"

"But I should've thought about the possibilities 'n look what happened."

Rhodey sighed, "You know what, let's just forget about it for now, ok? It's been a long day and I'm sure everyone's tired"

On the shelf, murmurs of agreement could be heard. It had indeed been a long day and her brother discovering her secret had drained any energy she'd had left. She was tired and ready to collapse on her bed with her friends by her side, Hotshot on her pillow, and Blurr on her chest. There was just one problem.

She had homework…

* * *

Oh my God, it's been forver since I've updated and I'm really sorry for that. I got stuck and didn't know what to write. Well, anyways here's chapter 12, kinda short though. And so far on my poll, people have voted for a pairing between Rhodey and Blurr, but I've only gotten like two votes, I think.

Vote now on the poll who you would like to see a pairing of. The choices are:

RhodeyXHotshot, RhodeyXBlurr, RhodeyXBlake, or RhodeyXsome other character

Vote please! And if anyone has any ideas for this story, feel free to give suggestions. I need ideas so this story won't die. Thank you for reading!


End file.
